Zuko's Visitor
by bohemian-rhapsodi
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko gets a visitor from his past... but for once, they don't want to kill him! One-shot, Completely Avatar compliant/canon.


Iroh relished the soothing aroma of the jasmine tea, relaxing into a near meditative state as he surveyed his realm. _It's mine!_ He thought with the glee of a child. He had never thought that his destiny would lead him to his current position of power... This was better than being Fire Lord. He would even give up his fire bending without a second thought for an opportunity to live forever in this place.

He was a Lord of the Jade Dragon, the greatest tea shop in Ba Sing Se- nay, the entire Four Nations!

He nodded to the few customers he knew well, reserving a special smile for the members of the White Lotus he could see, some around the Pi Sho table, but mostly chatting affably with the other customers.

Iroh reasoned that nothing out of place _should_ happen that day; he wasn't prepared to rule out any calamity, but there were more quiet days than not, and he was growing fairly lazy.

His assessment of possible events was shattered as a woman walked in the doorway, the afternoon sun glinting off the golden ornaments in her black hair streaked with grey and catching his eye.

Trained in the art of observation, it only took Iroh an instant to identify his new guest.

Suspending his disbelief, he hurried forward to greet the woman, bowing low with the customary hand movements. "You are very welcome, my Lady, to-"

His greeting was cut short by the soft, surprised peal of laughter that the woman brought forth. "Iroh, is that you? You haven't aged a day, old man."

They fell into an embrace, laughing together, as the setting sun bathed then in golden light and blessed their reunion.

*****

"Put me down here... Yes, here!" Zuko snapped impatiently to his palanquin bearers. He wouldn't usually ride the cursed contraption, but his rhinobear wasn't up to another trip that day.

He impatiently flicked aside the flimsy material that separated him from the outside world and descended, almost oblivious to the guards that sank to the ground around him. He had grown used to such treatment.

From most people, that is. The Avatar still refused to bow to him, but then again, Zuko had never asked him to. It was a mutual respect thing. Oh, and a fear of the same cosmic power that had all but destroyed his father.

In any event, the whole Aang-leading-the-world-to-peace-and-harmony plan was going smoothly, and Zuko planned to let him and his beast of a skybison roam free and without restraint.

Bringing his mind back to the matter at hand, Zuko strode up to the door and knocked twice on the wooden surface. He wondered again what his uncle was playing at, asking him to come down here as quickly as possible, at any time of night or day. Zuko had noted that even the smooth calligraphy on the message had been hasty, maybe even excited; what could have shaken Iroh so?

The door only took a moment to swing open, revealing Iroh in his new maroon silk robe (which Zuko shuddered at; it was hideous to any man of taste, but his uncle could not be included in that category. At least he had many, many other good points.).

"Ah, Zuko! Do come in, I have to show you something." Iroh opened the door wide, and Zuko indicated that his guards should stay outside.

Iroh's personal assistant and manager, Shung, spoke with carefully measured words from his position by the tea set, kneeling respectfully. "We were not aware of your presence in town, my Lord."

"I arrived a few hours ago. I had some affairs to see to." _Not that it's any of your business,_ Zuko thought dryly, knowing that Shung was a furious gossip.

"Enough, enough! Come with me, Zuko." Iroh led him out into the shop itself, where only a few lanterns were remaining in the shadowy room.

"What is it, uncle? Not another invented variety of tea, I hope." The last test had left Zuko choking, and almost given Iroh another prison sentence for high treason- or, attempting to poison the Fire Lord. That had been an... _eventful_... day.

"No." Iroh said sharply but in good humour judging by his crinkled eyes. "A friend."

It was then that Zuko noticed a figure, sitting silently in the shadow, identification impossible without getting closer.

Iroh bowed low to the shadow, said, "I'll be out the back then..." and left them together.

Zuko cautiously approached the woman (he could tell from the hair styling), saying, "Do I know you?"

The woman stood with a grace that he found familiar. She took one step forward, enough that he could see her face in relief from the light above them.

His balance rolled, as though the earth was moving beneath them. He had to grasp the wooden bench to anchor himself to what he thought was reality; it couldn't be...

"Hello, Zuzu." The woman whispered, tears standing in her eyes.

"Mother." He gasped finally. Not caring about propriety, he rushed into her arms and smelt her familiar scent. He immediately felt at home, and closed his eyes to remember the time that she had protected him, encouraged his growth, and admired his innocence.

"I'm here... I'm not leaving you again. Ever." She whispered.

He looked into her face; it was so tired, so worn, but it retained some of the glow that had attracted the Fire Lord. His father.

He wanted to tell her how he had only thought of her fate from the moment she had left the palace on silent feet. How he had cried, secretly so Azula and his father couldn't see, and think him weak. How he had thought of her to keep him strong in the time of life that he was lost, and to fuel his need for redemption.

But all he could say was, "I love you, mother... I never stopped hoping."


End file.
